


It's Cold Outside

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel warms Jack on a cold planet.





	It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack and Daniel were in bed. It was a cold night, so they were huddled close to each other for warmth. Their sleeping bags had been zipped together and the thermal blankets piled on top. One of Daniel's legs was tucked between both of Jack's and his head was resting against Jack's shoulder. Jack had his arms around Daniel and his chin against the top of Daniel's head, his lips brushing Daniel's hair. 

Daniel's deep, even breathing as he slept echoed through Jack. Jack wished he could sleep. He knew his sleeplessness was psychosomatic, a side effect of the time the team had been cryogenically frozen by Hathor. Jack had been frozen twice; the second time had saved him from becoming a host when the Tok'ra agent had acted to kill the Goa'uld Hathor had implanted in him. However that experience and the time he had been trapped in the Antarctic with Carter meant that Jack had a problem sleeping in cold temperatures, even with the warmth and comfort of Daniel next to him sharing his body heat. 

Being stuck on P3J998 during a blizzard certainly qualified as cold, Jack thought wryly to himself as the wind howled outside, punctuating Jack's musings and making him shiver. He reflexively hugged Daniel tighter, making the archaeologist mutter in his sleep and adjust position slightly. Jack looked at him, envious of the ease with which he slept. 

At that moment Daniel's eyes opened and he looked at Jack. "Can't sleep?" he asked sympathetically. 

Jack shook his head. "Too cold," he said briefly. 

"Hmm, guess I'll just have to warm you up then," Daniel said. He drew Jack in for a searing kiss. When they broke apart, chests heaving as their lungs dragged in oxygen, Daniel gave Jack a smug look. "Any warmer?" he asked. 

Jack considered the question then gave his lover an answering smirk. "Some," he said. "But I'm still not warm enough to get to sleep." He kissed Daniel again. This time, Jack could definitely feel the heat building between them, especially when Daniel moved down from Jack's lips to lick his throat, simultaneously grinding their hips together. Jack moaned and tightened his grip in Daniel's hair, enjoying the smooth, silky feel of the strands against his callused fingertips. 

Daniel's hands slid inside Jack's top, stroking up his sides and across his chest as he continued to suck and lick at Jack's throat and jaw . 

"Don't stop," Jack groaned when Daniel paused. 

"Not getting too hot for you?" Daniel asked with a chuckle. 

Jack moaned again. "Never," he declared. 

"Are you sure?" Daniel teased. "I'd sure you'd feel a lot more comfortable if you took your top off." Jack couldn't disagree, so he allowed Daniel to remove his t-shirt. Daniel immediately took the opportunity to fasten his mouth over one of Jack's nipples, nipping it with his teeth before licking and kissing the sensitive nub to hardened arousal. Finally he let it go so that he could give its twin the same treatment. Meanwhile a hand wandered to the waistband of Jack's pants and began to undo them. As he freed Jack's cock from its confines, Jack moaned again, more loudly. He was starting to make more noise than the storm outside. 

"Shush," Daniel whispered, suddenly remembering their team mates were sleeping nearby. He kissed Jack again as began stroking the rigid shaft in his hand. As Jack's hips bucked upwards, Daniel's other hand held him steady. After several minutes Daniel could sense Jack was getting close to the edge; Jack's shivering was now a reaction to what was happening to his body rather than the storm raging outside. He briefly considered removing all their clothing, but decided that it was too cold for that. Besides, all the "essential equipment" as Jack called it was free. 

Just as Jack was about to complain that Daniel had stopped, the archaeologist went down on him, taking Jack's rigid cock into his mouth. He lapped at the weeping tip, licking up the pre-cum, then swallowed Jack to the root, making him howl in pleasure. At the same time, one slick finger probed at Jack's ass. Jack writhed and moaned, gripping the sleeping bag convulsively as he did so. 

He added a second finger, then a third inside Jack, until he was sure he was ready to be penetrated. Jack signalled his approval by stretching his legs wider. Daniel paused, waiting for Jack to calm himself before he entered him, not yet ready for Jack to come. Finally he thrust gently, but firmly, all the way into Jack's ass. Jack's legs tightened around Daniel's back and he moaned the archaeologist's name. Daniel withdrew almost all the way, then pushed back in again. Jack's hips thrashed wildly as he felt Daniel's cock scrape his prostate. 

"More Daniel, please," he panted, forcing his eyes open so that he could watch Daniel thrusting into him. Daniel pushed in again, harder this time. He also took Jack's cock in his hand, pumping the other man in rhythm with his thrusts. Gradually, Daniel built the two of them to a climax, until finally they came, lips grinding together in a kiss to prevent them crying out, as they remembered the presence of their team mates in the next tent. 

Afterwards, Daniel gently withdrew and they rearranged their clothes, pulling the sleeping bags back over them. Jack kissed Daniel again as they resumed their position spooned together. 

"Are you warm enough to sleep now?" Daniel asked. 

"Yes thank you love," Jack said kissing him once more. This time they both slept not noticing that the storm outside had finally stopped.


End file.
